


ILY

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Los Vengadores [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Angustía, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Luego de todo lo que ocurrió durante su primer matrimonio, Tony ha encontrado en el único hijo que se le ha otorgado una razón para continuar viviendo.Quizá los años que han ocurrido sean suficientes para que sea capaz de recibir el nuevo amor que tocará su puerta.Y quizá sea precisamente su hijo quien deba ayudarlo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Marvel](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-marvel.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Love You**

**Capítulo 1**

 

 

_—Debería ser más facil—comento Tony, con actitud fatalista._

_—Podría ser peor—respondio su esposo, tranquilo._

_—Debería ser sencillo._

_Steve rueda los ojos y deposita un beso tierno en la frente del moreno_

_—Cariño. Es solo una cuna..._

_Anthony frunce el ceño visiblemente y se aleja dos zancadas del más alto, su rostro denota incredulidad pura._

_—Aléjate de mí, Rogers. O tendremos un serio problema marital._

_El de ojos claros contiene una sonrisa y asiente. Alza las manos a modo de redención para posteriormente observar las estructuras frente a ambos._

_Su pequeño está a días de llegar al mundo y el continuo arreglo de la habitación de éste mantiene al matrimonio ocupado. Especialmente al padre de ojos chocolate, que desea solo lo mejor para el menor._

_—El azul podría gustarle— comenta Steve, mirando las cunas con esa tonalidad mientras alza las cejas._

_Stark rueda los ojos._

_—Preferiría algo más... Rojo._

_—¿Estás haciendo de esto una competencia?—cuestiona sorprendido_

_—Lo sería si tuvieras la mínima posibilidad de ganar—responde con gracia él otro, suelta a reír cuando ve la expresión en el rostro de su esposo—Solo bromeaba... ¿No has aprendido ya lo suficiente de mi?_

_El rubio sonríe._

_—Creo que nunca aprenderé suficiente...—dice acercándose lo suficiente para dejar un beso en sus labios— Me haces él hombre más feliz en la tierra, Tony._

_El castaño frunce el ceño_

_—Eso es imposible... —dice_

_Steve abre la boca pero el repentino beso acalla sus quejas._

_—Yo soy el hombre más feliz en la tierra._

Tony observa a su alrededor mientras sus ojos continuan ardiendo con intensidad. Muerde sus labios. Tonalidades azules y rojas se pierden entre la oscuridad de la habitación que es pobremente iluminada por un brillo azulino proveniente del pecho del empresario.

No entiende cómo demonios ha pasado todo aquello tan rápido. Tan repentino.

La primera lágrima cae y ahoga un grito cuando distingue la humedad sobre la fotografía que guarda celosamente en sus manos.

_—Me alegro tanto de que estés bien..._

Otra lágrima cae.

_—No hubo nada que pudiera hacer..._

La respiración se le dificulta.

_—No puedo hacer esto. Mirarte. Amarte... Fingir que todo esto nunca pasó._

Tony lloro amargamente él resto de la noche, sintiendose más perdido de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida.

_—Lo siento._

La voz de su esposo... Ex—esposo resonando en su memoria con ímpetu. Una y otra vez.

Puso una mano sobre el trozo de metal sobre su pecho y sintió un horrible vacío entre sus manos cuando acunó al aire entre éstos.

—Mi bebé... Mi pequeño— murmuró mientras las lágrimas se perdían en sus mejillas.

Esa noche ningún otro pensamiento lleno su mente más que él recuerdo de la hermosa vida que había perdido.

Samuel Rogers Stark fue un hermoso niño de cabellos rubios como el oro y ojos claros cual cristal. Mortalmente parecido en físico a Steve que Tony se preguntó incontables veces qué había hecho para merecer aquello.

Conoció al Capitán América una tarde cualquiera en una fiesta dada por su propia empresa. Su asistente de aquel entonces (actual presidenta) había invitado al agente con él cual Stark tenía riñas entonces, en busca de hallar algo de paz.

Steve Rogers asistió como representante de SHIELD. Y, aunque Tony se negó a trabajar con ellos directamente, la relación con la organización nació.

Dos años después, y luego de múltiples citas a la antigua, Steve finalmente le propuso matrimonio.

Tony aseguraba que se había tardado demasiado.

Se casaron dos meses después en una ceremonia que, si bien fue de una lista de invitados reducida, fue bastante ostentosa.

Steve pensaba que era demasiado, pero Tony lucía tan feliz que no se permitió demostrarlo.

Adoptaron a su pequeño unos meses después.

Su vida era perfecta.

La desgracia ocurrió luego de que él pequeño Sam cumpliera un año de nacido.

Tony asistió a un viaje de negocios del cual prometió volver al día siguiente. Steve, por su parte, fue asignado a una misión que duraría cerca de dos meses en un terreno donde se esperaba la guerra.

Ninguno de los padres deseaba dejar al menor realmente, pero Steve, quien temía que atosigaran en demasia al menor, fue quien se convenció a sí y a su esposo de partir esa misma tarde.

Tony volvería con él esa misma semana, así que no debían preocuparse

Con esa idea en mente Rogers perdió contacto tras algunas horas de partir.

Pero Tony no regresó.

Claro que aquello no había sido su culpa realmente. Nunca se esperó que sería privado de su libertad, que estaría al borde de la muerte o que dependería de un reactor en el pecho para sobrevivir.

Como tampoco esperaba regresar a casa un año después solo para darse cuenta de que nada estaba como lo dejó.

Samuel no estaba ahí.

Su pequeño niño había fallecido a causa de una enfermedad congénita heredada del padre, mismo que la madre biológica nunca conoció debido a que ese pequeño ángel había sido él producto de una violación.

No hubo manera de anticipar aquello.

Entonces, poco a poco, todo lo que había construido en los últimos años se vino abajo con una velocidad vertiginosa.

Y entre todo el caos alrededor de ambos, dado que Tony Stark se había convertido entonces en él hombre de hierro, héroe al igual que él Capitán, él rubio no soportó la presión.

Su relación, desde el comienzo, estuvo siempre bajo el ojo público. No era capaz de dar un paso sin ser cuestionado y tras la muerte de su hijo había alcanzado el límite.

Amaba a Tony con locura, y estaba seguro de que siempre lo haría, pero, a veces, el amor no es suficiente.

Se divorciaron un año después. Ambos evitándose tan constantemente que resultaba evidente.

Rogers se unió a SHIELD a tiempo completo y Tony dirigió su empresa mientras colgaba el traje de héroe.

No estaba a gusto con la posibilidad de encontrarse con el otro aún bajo la seguridad de su armadura.

Se había rendido oficialmente.

Estaba listo para morir.

Pero eso era lo curioso en la vida. Justo cuando piensas que todo ha pasado ya, bueno o malo, algo sucede.

_Y al final del día se dio cuenta de que no estaba listo para marcharse._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Love You**

**Capítulo 2**

 

 

El miedo.

La sospecha de un enemigo que sería imposible vencer. La sola idea de observar morir a todos sin mover un dedo para evitarlo fue lo que lo armó de valor.

Iron Man regresó cuando el mundo más lo necesitaba, y salvo a todos de un invasión alienígena que prometía exterminar la raza humana.

No regresó a SHIELD, sin embargo.

Encontró su propio camino en medio del caos, a decir verdad. Perdido entre los escombros, restos de la horrible batalla, le hayó.

Era un niño de apenas 6 años.

Castaño como él mismo, de ojos de un color apenas más claro que los suyos y un alma tan pura que se exhibía ante el mundo sin que el infante lo notase siquiera.

Stark se sintió como una basura cuando supo que los padres del pequeño murieron frente a éste, protegiéndolo durante el derrumbe del edificio.

Movió a cada uno de sus contactos y utilizó cuanto dinero fue necesario para adoptarlo.

No fue fácil. No con su historial. Actual soltero, hombre divorciado.

Bisexual.

Le enfermaba la idea de que aquella preferencia pareciera ser el arma preferida con la cual los agentes de Seguridad Infantil peleaban por Peter.

Ese era su nombre.

Peter Parker.

Tony no se habría tomado tantas molestias si no fuera porque el niño quería ir con él.

Lo habló directamente, preguntándole a un niño que parecía ser muchísimo más listo que los hombres que le cuidaban, pidió su opinión al respecto, sobre obtener su custodia.

—Yo quiero ir contigo—había confesado el pequeño entre moqueos, luego de que la niñera que le habían asignado intentara apartarlo de los brazos de Tony.

Y el instinto de un padre salió a relucir en él.

La lucha duró meses, hasta que lo logró.

Peter era oficialmente su hijo.

La única petición de éste al saberlo fue sencilla.

Peter deseaba conservar su apellido.

Desde entonces y hasta este momento, Tony no puede negarle nada a su hijo.

No ha ocultado nada a él tampoco.

Peter tiene 15 años ahora, y sabe la vida de su padre desde las diferentes versiones que existen. Lo publicado por los medios, y la historia real, contada por el propio Tony.

Incluso cuando no supo todo hasta haber cumplido los 13, Peter sintió una aversión inmediata por Steve Rogers.

Todo por la forma en que su padre lloraba por las noches, creyendo que no lo oiría, cuando éste les visitaba.

Steve siempre le repetía que podía confiar en él para lo que necesitara, Parker no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Una buena tarde, encontró una fotografía guardada en uno de los viejos sacos de su padre.

Peter tendría una presentación en la escuela, y quería vestirse elegante. Tony le sugirió sacar algo del armario, sin pensar que llegaría a esos viejos trapos.

Era el saco que usó el día que firmó los documentos de adopción de Sammy.

Rogers aprovechó que un viejo hombre se paseaba por las calles de Central Park armado con una vieja cámara instantánea para tomarse su primera y única foto familiar.

Muchas cosas cobraron sentido para el castaño cuando leyó la nota tras la foto, donde una letra cursiva decía:

_**Familia Stark Rogers.** _

_**Nuestra primera foto juntos.** _

El resto estaba demasiado garigoleado, probablemente por la emoción del momento, haciéndolo ilegible.

Peter tardó un mes entero en armarse de valor antes de hablar con su padre.

Tony le contó toda la historia, incluyendo esas partes que omitía cada vez que Peter preguntaba algo sobre el accidente que le obligó a usar el reactor en el pecho.

Su desagrado hacia Rogers disminuyó notablemente, entendiendo entonces el por qué de sus ojos tristes al observar a su padre.

No se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, sospechando que un comentario no muy agradable saldría de su boca.

Era un chico joven, demasiado consciente del mundo real.

Un mundo donde las personas mueren, y aquellos a quienes amaron quedaban atrás.

Él tuvo suerte, porque Tony estuvo ahí para él...

Cuando pensaba en Rogers... Entendía cuánto pudo dolerle, pero le enfaba pensar en que ese hombre no pensó lo mucho que dolió todo para su padre también.

Tony necesitaba recordarle constantemente que mirar al ídolo de América con enfado injustificado podría traerle problemas.

Le tomó tiempo calmarse hasta el punto de formar una relación bastante pacífica con el rubio.

Era agradable, cuando no estaban con su padre cerca, ya que cuando este estaba por ahí la culpa brillaba intensamente en los ojos azules.

_A sus 16 años, Peter estaba seguro de que no quería a Steve Rogers en la vida sentimental de su padre._

 


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Love You**

**Capítulo 3**

 

 

La primera vez que lo conoce no puede evitar pensar que es un ser egoísta. Demasiado pretensioso y con un ego que apenas cabe en su pequeño cuerpo. James B. Barnes se lleva una fuerte primera impresión de Anthony, sin duda alguna. Aunque quizá sea necesario aclarar qué fue lo que pasó para empezar.

Peter Parker ha cumplido 18 años y, para celebrar su cumpleaños, Tony ha reservado un edificio entero dedicado a la investigación para darle un tour exclusivo. El plan era relativamente sencillo, ambos irían acompañados de Bruce (dado que Stark no podía sencillamente imaginarse disfrutando de la dulcería gigante sin su science-bro) y disfrutarían de la información actualizada de boca del investigador de cabecera.

Tony no contaba con que ese día llegara Thor, en su eterna búsqueda de su adorado hermano menor, arruinando sus planes al provocar un conflicto en las afueras de la ciudad al incendiar una buena cantidad de hectáreas (mismas que Tony continúa cuestionándose quién quemó en realidad, dado que conociendo a Loki tuvo que ver ahí seguro). Fury estaba, oh ironía, fúrico al respecto y él, como líder no reconocido pero aceptado, tuvo que ir junto con Banner a arreglar el asunto.

Estando seguro de que su muchacho era lo suficientemente responsable para cuidarse solo (y repitiéndose mentalmente que Happy no llegaría a tiempo desde el aeropuerto hasta la industria) Stark dejó que Peter acudiera solo al centro de investigación mientras él regresaba.

James Buchanan Barnes era un agente especial de SHIELD, encontrado unos cuantos años antes que el Capitán América y reclutado desde entonces para la unidad especial. Era un hombre de habilidades excepcionales, una leyenda viva y un mito para todos los que pertenecían a niveles inferiores dentro de la organización.

Steve no se enteró de que estaba vivo sino hasta varios años después. Barnes era un asunto clasificado, y fue necesario que fuesen asignados a una misma tarea para poder reunirlos de nuevo.

La decisión, en realidad, había sido de Coulson, actual director de SHIELD, dado que Fury estaba firme en su idea de mantenerlos alejados. Temía que al tenerse mutuamente terminase retirándose, alegando que habían servido el tiempo suficiente (lo cual resultaba comprensible para Coulson, pero inaceptable para Nick).

Entre el caos provocado por Thor, y en medio de la acalorada discusión dentro de la sala de juntas, Barnes fue llamado por Widow, quien le informó que se les había asignado un nuevo trabajo (luego del retiro de Barton, se le asignó una nueva pareja, incluso cuando ella prefería trabajar sola).

Las sospechas de Tony eran correctas, Thor había regresado una vez más a la tierra en busca de Loki, quien luego de la acalorada discusión con el rubio había explotado un generador con quizá demasiada saña, provocando el incendio que el Dios nórdico no hizo más que avivar (nadie se atrevió a cuestionarle la lógica de lanzar rayos sobre flamas esperando apagarlas, dado que Thor parecía bastante seguro de que esa técnica debió que funcionar), dándole tiempo al menor de escapar.

Bucky y Natasha fueron enviados a seguir el rastro del Dios de las mentiras mientras que el resto de los Vengadores interrogaban al rubio. No necesitaban más invasiones alienígenas, gracias.

—¡No están escuchando lo que les digo! —bramó Odinson, alzando la voz— Loki no vino buscando problemas, sencillamente huyó de sus responsabilidades...

—¿A la tierra? ¿El mundo que odia? Por favor, tienes que trabajar más duro para convencerme de que no quiere matarnos a todos—respondió Tony, cansado

El rubio frunció el ceño, Steve tuvo que intervenir.

—Entiéndenos, Thor... Tu hermano tiene un historial aquí...

Stark dejó de escucharlos cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, tenía un mensaje de Happy, cosa que le extrañó. Leyó inmediatamente y pronto se levantó de golpe, llamando la atención de los demás. Con el teléfono en mano, tras teclear con violencia, su voz lleno la sala.

_**—¡¿A qué demonios te refieres con que no está?!** _

Y, repentinamente, la voz de Thor sonó como un canto suave a un lado del bramido iracundo de Anthony Stark.

Cuando Barnes regresó notó un cambio radical en el ambiente, pudo ver perfecto a su jefe discutiendo (aunque realmente el director estuviese más bien escuchando) con Iron Man, ese hombre del cual ha leído cientos de veces antes en reportes y que, sin embargo, nunca había conocido realmente.

—Oh, no me vengas con eso—oyó que dijo el castaño— No necesito esto, Phil... —No escuchó respuesta— Puedo encargarme yo solo... Tu equipo es ineficiente. ¿Han podido al menos encontrarlo? ¿A Loki? —Coulson no contestó— Eso creí...

La primera vez que lo conoce no puede evitar pensar que es un ser egoísta. Demasiado pretensioso y con un ego que apenas cabe en su pequeño cuerpo...

Cuando Tony se aleja, Natasha va tras él mientras Barnes se dirige a su superior, explicándole sus hallazgos. No hay evidencia física del camino que Loki tomase, por lo que sospecha que lo dicho por Odinson es cierto.

En otras circunstancias el Dios de las mentiras se encarga de demostrar, sin dejar lugar a dudas, sus crueles intenciones para con la humanidad.

—De acuerdo... Hablaré con Thor al respecto, quizá nos equivocamos con él y no está encubriéndolo... Por ahora necesito que hagas algo.

—Lo que necesite, señor—responde, serio

Coulson observa donde Tony, por lo que la mirada de Barnes le sigue. Frunce el ceño, Natasha parece alterarse por un segundo mientras habla con el castaño, provocándole un cierto sabor amargo en la boca.

—Tenemos razones para creer que han secuestrado al hijo de Stark.

Barnes se siente un poco estúpido al oírlo, culpable de juzgarlo antes de imaginarse el porqué de su arisca actitud. Asiente cuando el otro le ordena ir directo a la escena de los hechos.

—Mandé a un grupo poco después de que tú y Romanoff salieran... No he recibido información de ningún tipo aún... —confesó, bajando la voz, James frunció el ceño.

—Eso es...

—Encuéntralo, o ese hombre acabará con media ciudad buscándolo.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Love You**

**Capítulo 4**

 

Despierta sintiéndose más confuso de lo que se ha sentido nunca. No está muy seguro de lo que ha pasado. Se ha colado en un salón cerrado de trayecto y luego todo está borroso. Un piquete, el tratando de quitarse al insecto de encima. Observa a su alrededor, esquemas recubren las paredes por completo: Arañas, arañas, arañas. No hay nada más a su alrededor.

La cabeza le duele.

Escucha voces amortiguadas por la puerta cerrada, y sintiendo el cuerpo todavía desconectado de su cabeza se las arregla para llegar hasta ese mismo sitio por donde se coló, escondiéndose de las personas y las cámaras.

—¡No puede entrar ahí! ¡Es una investigación en curso! ¡Perderemos años de trabajo! —escuchó gritar a alguien, frunció el ceño.

La cabeza volvió a ser un torbellino cuando colocó su mano sobre el picaporte. Escuchó gemidos de sorpresa cuando abrió, y apenas pudo hacer más que dar un paso cuando volvió a perder el conocimiento. No llegó a tocar el suelo puesto que el agente estrella le había alcanzado a tiempo.

—Oh no, oh no...—escuchó que decía el mismo hombre de bata que le cortó el paso, James rodó los ojos mientras colocaba al crío sobre su hombro.

—Pudiste ahorrar horas de preocupación a su padre si hubieses abierto desde el primer momento—le dijo, con enfado.

El primer equipo falló, permitiendo que ese hombre defendiese el sitio a capa y espada por esa investigación de la que tanto hablaba. Barnes habría derrumbado la puerta él mismo; no había otro lugar de ese edificio donde el chico pudiera estar, y, por el registro de seguridad, no había prueba alguna de que en algún momento salió de allí.

—¡Arruinó nuestro trabajo! ¿No puedes darte cuenta de eso? —bramó el científico, al notar la ausencia de uno de sus especímenes— ¡Nos tomará años retomarlo!

James ignoró los gritos, retirándose en completo silencio. No le faltaban ganas de regresar a aclararle algunas cosas a aquel tipo, pero consideró que lo mejor sería llevar al joven chico junto a su padre.

Tony parecía un león enjaulado. Uno hambriento, y muy enojado. Caminaba de un lado a otro con expresión irritada, observando una y otra vez a su alrededor, a la espera de cualquier comentario. Coulson le prohibió salir. Conocía la ira de aquel hombre, y la horrible reputación que se cargaba con el público. No podía dejarlo ir, sabiendo que iría directo a cortar cabezas hasta encontrar a Parker.

Natasha, aun siendo la agente entrenada que era, tuvo un muy mal rato al ser asignada para retener al hombre. Ella adoraba al pequeño Peter, sentía el pesar de Stark como suyo. Tony no quería descargarse contra ella, pero a medida que pasaban las horas su preocupación crecía más y más.

—Ya deberían de haber llamado, lo sabes... Si quisieran dinero... Maldita sea, Natalia. Yo entregaría todo si con eso me lo devuelven... Coulson es un imbécil dejándote aquí. ¡Podrías estar fuera buscándolo! ¡Yo debería estar buscándolo!

La pelirroja no responde, intentando mantenerse calmada. Minutos más tarde tiene que cortarle el paso al otro antes de que alcance la salida. Si Tony llegase a lastimar a alguien sin darse cuenta...

—Nat... Por favor...—suplica, finalmente el hombre.

Ella puede ver las lágrimas contenidas, la furia, la preocupación.

—No pude hacer nada por mi Sammy... Por favor... A Peter... A mi pequeño... Puedo salvarlo.

Siente como si una bala hubiese atravesado su cuerpo, y duda. Solo eso necesitó Tony para quitarla del camino. Natasha salió tras él, pero el otro emprendió carrera antes de que pudiera notarlo.

—Coulson—bramó la agente por el comunicador— Va hacia la puerta principal...

—Déjalo ir—respondió el director, serio.

La agente solo miró confusa, pero detuvo sus pasos. A lo lejos, las grandes puertas se abrieron. Distinguió la silueta de Barnes, y del joven en sus brazos. "Peter" gritó su mente, entre aliviada y asustada

Miró a Tony, que reconoció igualmente el cuerpo de su chico, ella no dudó en regresar sus pasos hasta la enfermería, donde movilizó al equipo para ayudarlo.

—¡PETER! —gritó Stark, corriendo hacia ellos.

Barnes se sintió pequeño de pronto, mientras colocaba una rodilla en el suelo, Tony le arrancó al chico de los brazos, y él no pudo más que sentirse peor por la manera en que había pensado.

Ese no era un hombre egoísta, en lo absoluto.

—Él está bien... Se desmayó, eso es todo... —explicó, serio, sin levantarse.

No supo por qué, pero sintió la necesidad de quedarse ahí otro momento. Como si realmente fuese necesario para ellos.

—¿Qué demonios pasó? — exigió saber Tony, mientras acunaba el rostro del chico en sus brazos, y le examinó, buscando golpes, heridas, cualquier cosa.

—Quedó encerrado en una habitación de alta seguridad... Quizá estaba curioseando donde no debía, y los de seguridad ni se dieron cuenta... Nadie debía de estar en esa habitación. Estaban trabajando en algo que no debía ser tocado.

Tony le miró de pronto, molesto.

—¿Y dices que no pasó nada? ¡Puede estar intoxicado con algo! —y regresó su atención al castaño menor al tiempo que una camilla llegaba hasta ellos, Natasha fue quien le apartó para que James pudiera subir al menor en ella.

—Ninguno de los hombres ahí dudó en entrar sin traje de seguridad, así que dudo que sea algo radioactivo—replicó Barnes, sereno.

—Ya está aquí... Tenemos al mejor equipo, estará bien—trató de tranquilizarlo ella, pero Tony seguía igual de preocupado, la pelirroja miró mal a su compañero— ¿Qué demonios había ahí entonces?

—Arañas... Decenas de arañas.

El equipo médico se apresuró a llevar al chico y pronto Tony los siguió, no sin antes dirigirse al más alto, a regañadientes:

—Gracias... Al parecer eres de esos pocos agentes buenos de este lugar. Ya entiendo por qué Coulson te emparejó con Widow...

Una vez que Stark estuvo lejos Natasha miró a James con curiosidad, notando que continuaba allí, sin moverse. Él, que siempre llegaba directo a su habitación a matar tiempo, a la espera de la próxima misión. Observaba fijamente el lugar por donde el otro desapareció.

—Es todo un personaje—reconoció ella, en voz alta— Pero es el mejor padre que he conocido...—finaliza, para luego caminar por el mismo camino que el resto.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Love You**

**Capítulo 5**

 

 

 

No había cosa que Anthony Edward Stark adorase más en el mundo que la vida de su amado hijo. No existía nada más valiso antes y, sabía ya, que nunca existiría algo igual de querido en su vida. Peter era su vida entera, y como tal, lo cuidaba celosamente.

Tony sabía que SHIELD tenía muy buenos recursos. Su padre fue cofundador, su propia tía lo fue también. Él sabía la calidad de la organización, y respetaba el mandato de Coulson en ésta como ningún otro —aunque fuese, al mismo tiempo, quien más cuestionase sus decisiones—. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de su hijo, el no se conformaba con lo que ellos podían ofrecerle.

Él necesitaba al mejor del mundo para ayudar a su pequeño, y el mejor del mundo llegó a él con un solo llamado.

El Doctor Stephen Strange fue, en su momento, un amigo tan cercano como lo era James Rhodes hoy día. Fue su mejor amigo por años, y, aunque sus caminos se separasen sabía que podía acudir por su ayuda si fuese necesario.

Incluso cuando en su momento de necesidad, Stark no pudo estar ahí. 

El accidente de Strange ocurrió el mismo mes en que él fue secuestrado; para cuando Tony volvió, solo escuchó de su ex esposo que él solicitó su ayuda en más de una ocasión.

La parte más rencorosa de Tony maldecía al rubio por negarle el acceso a sus millones cuando éste solicitó un préstamo.

_"Le hubiese entregado mi fortuna entera, si yo hubiese estado ahí... Si con eso recuperaba sus manos"_ pensó, en algún momento.

Entendía, por otro lado, el que Rogers no pudiese hacer demasiado. Estaba demasiado ocupado con Sammy; no tenía la cabeza para considerarlo ni la idea de qué representaba el médico para el millonario.

Según Steve, Strange no había dudado en insultarlo por teléfono antes de advertirle que los médicos que atendían a su hijo no eran los adecuados.

El dolor seguía presente en la mente del genio cuando pensaba en ello... Recordaba la escena posterior a su separación oficial a la perfección.

Habían pasado dos meses desde su divorcio; se negaba a volver a la vida pública y continúaba padeciendo dolores constantes en el pecho que ya no sabía si eran por la maldita máquina que lo mantenía con vida o por el desgarro en su alma al perder a su bebé.

Estaba en su taller ahogándose en licores cuando un círculo brillante se presentó ante él. De éste, Stephen Strange —al que se daba por muerto en aquel entonces— emergió justo frente de sus narices. Tuvo miedo, pero todo este se esfumó cuando el hombre cortó la distancia para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Uniendo a duras penas cada pequeño fragmento que había roto en su ser.

—Lo siento...—recuerda que dijo —Si hubiese estado ahí... Si hubiese estado en condiciones de hacerlo... Sé que podría haberlo salvado.

Tony nunca se había atrevido a decirle a Steve que ese hombre, ese perfecto desconocido para él, y tan buen amigo del castaño, era quien él había elegido como padrino para su hijo. En un momento de necesidad extrema —y sabiendo los riesgos que pasaría su hijo siendo relacionado con el famoso Capitán América— Tony escogió a Stephen Strange como guardián para su hijo.

Era lamentable que el destino se las arreglara para alejarlo en el momento en que más lo necesitó. En ambos sentidos. Si Tony hubiese estado ahí para Stephen... Si Stephen hubiese estado ahí para Samuel... 

Lloró por largo rato entre sus brazos, disculpándose a su vez por haber estado en los confines de la tierra —aunque no fuese por su propia voluntad— cuando Strange más le necesitó. El doctor le repitió incontables ocasiones que nada podía hacerse ahora. Un lazo más fuerte que antes se instaló entre ambos. Hechicero y genio habían formado una alianza poderosa, como ninguna otra antes. Era un secreto a voces la relación tan íntima entre ambos desde entonces. Los años habían pasado. Sus caminos se apartaron, pero el lazo les impedía alejarse demasiado. 

Cuando Peter Parker llegó a la vida de Stark el doctor no se lo pensó dos veces antes de jurarle que daría su vida por la de su hijo de llegar a ser necesario. Tony fingió no llorar demasiado en esa ocasión. _"¿Quién eres? ¿Snape?"_ había tratado de burlarse, cuando el doctor le sonrió apenas. _"Solamente si tu eres Cissy"_ había respondido, con tono solemne.

Desde entonces, el Hechizero Supremo había retomado su profesión, aunque mantuviese una evidente exclusividad para la familia Stark. Continuaba ayudando a pacientes que acudían a él —fuera por su consejo médico, o por la necesidad de algo más... mágico—. Pero todo el mundo sabía que Stark contaba con un especialista a su favor.

Cuando el Hechizero hizo su aparición se paseó en los pasillos de la institución con actitud altiva. Los viejos hábitos costaba cambiarlos. Era mucho más humilde, pero parecía que su rostro era incapaz de demostrarlo. Solo quienes trataban con él directamente llegaban a ver eso.

Pasó junto a una sala de juntas antes de perderse por el corredor, siguiendo las instrucciones del castaño. Pronto la figura de Tony apareció ante él, y se dedicó a hacer exactamente lo que éste le había ordenado. Revisó al joven Parker hasta quedar completamente seguro de que estaba bien, y no dudó en entregar un reporte completo a su mejor amigo cuando éste le preguntó si realmente podían respirar tranquilos ahora.

—Cosas grandes vienen para Peter... No intentes detenerlo. No te atrevas a hacerlo... —dijo, con voz pausada.

Ese tono místico que Tony comenzaba a odiar.

—Comienzas a asustarme —le advirtió, Strange negó, colocando una mano en su hombro.

—No debes estar asustado. Eres un héroe, Tony... No debería sorprenderte que tu hijo llegue a serlo también.

Frunció el ceño visiblemente. 

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó, inquieto.

—Debes prometerme que mantendrás la calma...

 

 

.

.

.

Barnes casi sintió el alma salirse de su cuerpo cuando observó la aparición al final del corredor. Un hombre más o menos de su edad —aunque con muchísimas más canas que él, por supuesto— se materializó en el pasillo. Así, sin más. Abrió los ojos como platos. Le miró observar a su alrededor antes de comenzar a caminar directo a la sección médica. Su mente unió piezas a como pudo.

Magia. Ayuda. Salud.

Ese debía ser el Doctor Strange del cual el director continuaba hablando. Barnes había escuchado que estaba luchando por convencerlo de unirlo a sus filas, sin éxito. Aquello despertó su interés como pocas cosas. ¿Qué clase de hombre era Tony Stark realmente? ¿Qué clase de amistades tenía? Los reportes que había leído narraban exclusivamente sus luchas contra amenazas a la paz, nunca hablaban sobre sus relaciones o su verdadero rol como ciudadano. ¿Sería tan temible como alguna vez hubiera escuchado?

Era respetado por Coulson. Era respetado por Widow. Y con un solo llamado conseguía que el Doctor más extraño del mundo llegase a auxiliarle. ¡Incluso su mejor amigo decía que era mejor no acercársele!

James no era un hombre curioso. En lo absoluto. Eso Natasha lo sabía demasiado bien. Alzó una ceja al ver la expresión en su rostro. La duda en sus facciones, la inseguridad en su andar hasta detenerse a metros del cuarto donde mantenían al joven chico. Dudó entre acercarse o no, entonces escucharon un grito. Casi podría haberse burlado de la forma en que el agente corrió de inmediato a la habitación, pero ella había salido disparada en la misma dirección.

.

.

.

 

Se giraron al abrirse la puerta con violencia. James tenía la mano en la pistola que enfundada en su ropa y pronto miró a su alrededor buscando el origen del disturbio. Natasha entró segundos después. Strange miró a ambos con cansancio, Tony sintió que ardía de furia. Se volvió hacia el médico y le dedicó una mirada glacial.

Barnes sintió algo raro al ver esa mirada. Atemorizante. Pensó, reafirmando todo lo que había estando analizando antes. No tenía duda alguna...

—No dirás ni una palabra —advirtió —Ni una sola, Strange. Él no puede saberlo...

Tony Stark era un hombre de temer.

—¿Papá...? ¿Strange?... ¿Qué está pasando?

La voz del menor hizo que todos voltearan. James observó con detenimiento la manera en que el velo de ira se iba, y se sintió algo estúpido al notar un amor inmenso crecer en los chocolatosos orbes. 


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Love You**

**Capítulo 6**

 

 

 

Poderes.

El peor temor de Anthony Stark materializado delante de sus ojos.

Su hijo. Su adorado retoño...

Tenía poderes.

Strange necesitó ayudarse de magia —aunque esto nunca podría admitirlo en voz alta— para evitar que el grito histérico de su mejor amigo no desgarrara sus tímpanos.

Quizá no por la fuerza de su voz —que no era nada menospreciable, Tony furioso sonaba cual coronel del ejército—, sino por la emoción de ira impresa a cada sílaba.

Stephen intentó mantener la calma mientras le explicaba lo que había pasado. Antes de presentarse allí había revisado el sitio donde Tony dijo habían encontrado al muchacho.

Pasaba demasiado tiempo con Ross, y continuaba diciéndole que sería un gran detective; ya no era inusual que terminara creyéndolo.

No fue una mala idea.

Los reportes de la investigación y las propias muestras que allí se encontraban le prepararon mentalmente para las posibles consecuencias que todo aquello podría causar.

Su imaginación voló.

Poderes arácnidos. No sonaba tan descabellado.

Tony gritó con fuerza cuando le comentó que al menos no había mutado en una araña gigante.

Strange tuvo que mostrarle sus hallazgos con ayuda de sus propias habilidades. Tony no tenía ni por asomo una gran experiencia en genética, pero ante el modelo en 3D del ADN del chico pudo notar inmediatamente que eso no debía estar allí.

El doctor había marcado con rojo el gen mutado, e, incluso si no lo hubiese hecho, el contraste con el resto de la cadena era evidente.

—No podré estar completamente seguro de qué habilidades tiene ahora, pero es claro que los poderes estan allí... En cuanto pueda responderme...

—No puedes decírselo—le cortó Tony de inmediato.

James y Natasha entraron segundos después, concordando en que estaban pediéndose de una parte importante.

Tony había quedado ciego para el resto, pues todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento era alivio. Su hijo había despertado.

Por ese instante, pensó que nada le importaría si podía estar seguro de que estaba bien.

Incluso podría llegar un día a casa de mano de la pesadilla de su padre —una pareja—, pero si lo veía como en ese instante, completamente consciente y con esa hermosa sonrisa en los labios...

—Tuviste mucha suerte, Peter—declaró el doctor, tras un silencio en que solo las disculpas del chico sonaban.

El menor escondido en el pecho de su padre, que continuaba murmurando que no había nada por lo que disculparse. Levantó el rosto ligeramente.

Reconoció a Natasha, a Strange... pero no pudo reconocer al hombre que les miraba desde lejos con tremenda atención.

Casi le hizo sentir incómodo, pero ninguna sensación desagradable le recorrió, por mucho que la anticipaba.

—Si este hombre no hubiese llegado... La exposición a tanta radiación... —continuó el médico.

Barnes se sintió muy estúpido en ese momento.

No sabía por qué no había aprovechado para salir antes. La realidad era que estuvo demasiado distraído mirando a Stark fijo, casi maravillado por lo diferente que era de la imagen mental que tenía de él.

Natasha debió de carraspear para traerlo al presente, donde dos pares de ojos chocolate le observaban atentos.

—Barnes...—dijo, más por no saber qué demonios decir, que por querer presentarse — James Barnes...

Tony alzó una ceja hacia la agente, que se encogió ligeramente de hombros al decir.

—Agente especial James Buchanan Barnes... Mejor conocido como Soldado del Invierno.

James juró que esa mirada sorprendida en Stark no le interesó en lo más mínimo.

No se sintió bien consigo mismo, en absoluto.

— ¿EL Soldado del Invierno?—cuestionó curioso, y su hijo le miró a su vez sin entender

—El héroe de la nación. El único hombre tan fuerte como el Capitán América... —explicó el médico a su ahijado, que abrió los ojos.

— ¿ESE Soldado?—musitó, y un sonrojo paseó por su rostro — Oh, Dios, papá.... ¿Utilizaste a SHIELD para esto?—murmuró, avergonzado.

Tony se sintió ofendido.

—Desapareciste por horas. Y el idiota de Coulson no me dejó ir personalmente... —gruñó enfurruñado, luego miró a Barnes de reojo.

Había notado los ojos clavados en su persona desde que entró a la habitación.

—Oh, Dios... —dijo Peter, queriendo desaparecer en ese instante.

Natasha sonrió ligeramente divertida, mientras Strange negaba, discreto.

—Deberías de sentirte orgulloso, chico... Tu padre movilizó a la organización más grande del país solamente para asegurarse de que estabas bien... Si hubieses visto lo preocupado que estaba...

La agente le miró con sorpresa por apenas una fracción de segundo, en tanto Tony sentía un ligero calor en el pecho.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que alguien hablaba así de él. Se sintió expuesto también.

Peter le miró primero sin saber qué responder, sintiéndose inmediatamente avergonzado.

—Lo siento, papá... —murmuró bajo— Debí escucharte. Si hubiesemos pospuesto el tour como sugeriste... Lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto de nuevo.

El calor en el pecho de Stark aumentó. Y sus ojos ardieron inmediatamente.

Strange pareció reconocerlo de inmediato, pues pronto se encontró a sí mismo arrastrando al par fuera. Barnes no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido, pero no soltó palabra alguna.

No tenía ningun derecho de estar ahí siquiera.

Frunció el ceño de manera visible cuando estuvieron fuera. Solo notó la espalda del castaño alzarse con fuerza, antes de volver a su lugar original con rapidez.

— ¿Estará bien?—inquirió al doctor, luego de que la pelirroja se alejara unos pasos

Sin perder ni una palabra de aquello, por supuesto.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Peter es fuerte...

—El chaval se ve sano... Me refiero a su padre—gruñe irritado, como si el comentario del otro fuese una estupidez  imperdonable

El tono ofende al doctor.

—No es ninguna muñeca de porcelana... —murmura sombrío — Peter esta bien... Así que puedes tar tranquilo. Mientras su hijo esté a salvo, Tony estará bien.

Si Strange estaba interesado en mantener alguna conversación luego de eso, para James parece justamente lo contrario. Observa la puerta cerrada segundos antes de asentir para luego alejarse.

Las palabras del médico resonando en su cabeza de un modo que le hace cierta gracia.

Quizá no fuese una muñeca de porcelana... Pero definitivamente era como una  _Matrioshka_.

En ese momento, James necesitó autoconvencerse de que su repentino interés por Stark era producto de su curiosidad científica.

Un hombre de tantas capas era un buen objeto de estudio. Por supuesto.

Cuando regresó a su departamento esa noche, en sus sueños un par de ojos color chocolate continuaron persiguiéndole.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Love You**

**Capítulo 7**

 

 

 

Stark continuaba con su vida normal luego de aquello. O al menos pretendía que lo hacía. Rhodes continuaba insistiendo en que era un pésimo actor, pero Pepper parecía demasiado satisfecha con su reciente actitud de " _el trabajo es lo primero"_ como para insistirle en que desistiera de ella tan pronto.

_"Si fuese algo tan grave, habría escapado al otro lado del mundo."_ Pensaba ella. Así que por ahora, las preocupaciones de Tony pueden esperar.

Nadie le comentó, por supuesto, que la calma repentina en el comportamiento de su jefe estaba relacionada con la mutación de su hijo.

¿Alguien sería tan estúpido como para morir así?

Separados o no, aquel par siempre tendría la pinta de matrimonio. Y el celoso cuidado sobre el menor de la familia no era excepción.

Rhodey continuaba preguntándose cómo es que Strange consiguió sobrevivir tantas veces de aquel par de padres cuando el niño se enfermaba.

Peter fue un chiquillo enfermizo, incapaz de pasar demasiado tiempo fuera de casa y con la asombrosa capacidad de pescar hasta el más raro bicho en guarderías de primer nivel donde —supuestamente— no había microorganismo alguno.

El que esa araña le picara y disminuyera visiblemente sus alergias era un maldito alivio, para variar.

De nuevo, Pepper y Tony eran algo serio par lidiar. Y él amaba a su esposa, y adoraba a su mejor amigo, pero un hombre tiene sus límites.

Especialmente luego de conocer a Tony.

—Se enterará tarde o temprano, eres consciente de eso, ¿verdad? —cuestiona finalmente, mientras Stark continúa firmando los documentos que la pelirroja entregara un rato atrás.

Lo ve fruncir los labios por apenas una fracción de segundo.

—Yo no le diré. Tu tampoco. Strange se negó a formar parte del trato y Peter está demasiado preocupado con la idea de tener más brazos como par pensarlo... ¿Cómo podría enterarse?

Rhodes estuvo a punto de replicar, cuando sonó el comunicador. La voz de JARVIS inundó la sala.

—Señor. Creo que existe un inconveniente...

Tony solo alzó la ceja.

—¿Qué clase de...?

—Señor Stark...—resonó por el intercomunicador.

El castaño sintió palidecer un segundo.

—Tiene visitas—continuó Pepper, con voz aparentemente serena

Tragó duro.

—¿De quién se trata?

—El Profesor Charles Xavier. Director de la Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos... Dice que ha recibido un llamado por parte suya... Acerca de su hijo y su talento.

Rhodes miró a su amigo entonces.

—Ese maldito bastardo—musitó, ofendido, y se puso de pie de inmediato, el otro se levantó con él— Llama a Strange. Y dile que quiero su trasero aquí...

El moreno le miró con una mezcla de diversión y sorpresa, ante la mirada del otro solo atinó a retirarse para hacer lo que pidió, no sin antes preguntar.

—¿Quién es Charles Xavier?

Tony ahogó un quejido mientras caminaban a la puerta.

—El único mutante con el cual no quieres tener problemas...—respondió, nervioso.

Un mal recuerdo le pasó por la mente.

—¿Es así de poderoso?

—¿Charles? Es capaz de matarnos a todos... —admitió, sereno, luego su expresión se endureció ligeramente—Pero créeme. Él no es el verdadero problema.

El otro no alcanzó a preguntar nada cuando Tony abrió la puerta. Peppet se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos, mirándoles con una mezcla de enfado y preocupación.

Miró entonces al otro lado, encontrándose primero con una paciente mirada sobre él antes de chocar contra un muro helado al segundo siguiente.

—Profesor...—saludó Tony, casual— Fierro.

La mirada del otro se endureció más de se posible.

—Stark... —fue la apenas audible respuesta.

No por su volumen —nada despreciable—, sino por lo corta y escueta.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, amigo mío... Veo que los años te han tratado bien—respondió el Profesor tranquilo, dedicándole apenas una mirada de reproche a su acompañante.

_—Desearía poder decir lo mismo..._ —murmura apenas, y tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Desean pasar a la oficina?—interviene entonces la pelirroja, y Rhodes ve el momento perfecto para huir de allí.

La tensión es más de lo que necesita en ese momento en que su mujer le mira como si estuviese dispuesta a quitarle la cabeza ella misma.

Charles agradece y pronto el trio se interna a la oficina del millonario, que no puede evitar suspirar para sus adentros ante el ambiente a su alrededor.

Formar un club de genios por correo a tan corta edad le parece la idea más estúpida que tuvo en toda su vida en ese preciso momento.

Cuando conoció a Charles años atrás, y luego de meses de intercambiar cartas con éste hablando de lo que se les pudiera imaginar, no fue sorpresa para ambos el que congeniar se diese de modo tan natural.

Especialmente luego de que Charles leyese su mente con una facilidad tan extrema que terminara disculpándose por ello casi al segundo de conocerlo.

_"Oh por Dios. Lo lamento tanto. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que hice algo como esto... Ha sido totalmente sin intención. ¡Lo lamento!"_

—¿Sigue siendo tan fácil como cortar una barra de mantequilla?—cuestiona, visiblemente más relajado tras unos segundos callados, el par acomodado delante de él, mientras Tony se sienta en su escritorio con fingida tranquilidad.

Lo ha sentido.

La forma en que el roce apenas perceptible ha alcanzado sus pensamientos.

La forma casi analgésica que tiene su don fue la razón de que Tony se ocultase de él por tanto tiempo.

—Sabes que nunca es mi intención irrumpir en tu vida privada.

_"Lamento no poder controlarlo aún_ " Agrega en su mente, y se nota la vergüenza que siente en ese momento.

—¿Es demasiado estúpido de mi parte preguntar qué te trae aquí? —responde, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Charles se mantiene conciliador al mirarle, y Tony se siente algo molesto por ello.

Precisamente el tipo de miradas que prefiere evitar.

—Sé lo que ocurrió con Peter. Y creo que puedo ayudar... —explica el Profesor, calmado, mientras que frente a él, Tony contiene un suspiro lleno de resignación

—¿Has visto algo así antes? Ni con toda la tecnología a mi alcance he podido hallar algo similar...—confiesa, enfurruñado, entonces el otro le mira mal.

—¿Qué esperabas encontrar exactamente? Registros como los nuestros no son sencillos de localizar...—replica el pelirrojo, luego del largo voto autoimpuesto de silencio— No para ustedes...

—Erik—le reprende entonces Charles, serio.

El mencionado se limita a mirar al Profesor, luego a Stark antes de volver a acomodarse en su sitio. Ahoga una maldición en su mente al volver su atención al de ojos azules. No parece satisfecho con tener que callar.

—Solo queremos ayudarte. Y ayudarlo a él, que es lo más importante—comenta entonces Xavier, hacia el receloso padre— Es jóven. Y lo que temes podría pasar sin duda alguna... Si no le permites aprender... Si continúas ocultándolo del mundo de esta manera.

Tony alza ambas cejas entonces, confundido.

—¿Ocultarlo? —contesta, ofendido— Perdona, ¿no es eso lo que tu llevas haciendo con tus estudiantes durante toda una vida?

—Sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refiero—replica Charles, herido, pero intenta mantener la compostura lo mejor posible

Nunca ha sido y nunca será fácil hablar con los padres de hijos mutantes.

—¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo, al menos? —continuía Stark, enfadado— Ha pasado toda su vida conmigo. ¿Y ahora debo dejarlo ir contigo solo por esto?

—Una mutación no es cualquier cosa, eso deberías saberlo—le recuerda Charles, serio.

—Podría hacerlo. Si está aquí... Con la industria, con mis medios... Podría curarlo. Devolverlo a la normalidad.

Charles sintió aquello como un golpe bajo, abrió los labios justo al tiempo en que Erik decidía intervenir.

—No hay nada que curar, Stark. Tu hijo no está enfermo. Es un mutante.

Tony le mira con furia.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? ¡Ustedes nacieron así! Llevan toda una vida adaptándose a ello... Peter no debía ser de esta manera... Él era perfectamente normal.

—En eso estás equivocado, mi amigo—intervino entonces Charles, igualmente enfadado— Un humano normal, como tanto te empeñas en encasillarlo, habría muerto por el piquete de esa araña...

Tony bajó la mirada ante el dolor que descubrió en sus ojos. Se arrepintió por lo dicho, pero no se molestó en disculparse.

—Strange lo sabe, y tu te niegas a aceptarlo... El gen mutante siempre estuvo allí. Solo necesitó de un estímulo fuerte para aparecer.

Cerró los ojos. Sintió que envejeció décadas enteras solo por la simple situación en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

Le hubiese gustado ahorrarse aquello, pero era necesario. Strange lo había advertido antes los hechos, mucho antes, pero él continuaba negándose a creerlo.

No quería problemas de ningún tipo para su hijo, ¿estaba siendo demasiado egoísta por desear algo así? ¿Por desear tan fervientemente que su vida, contraria a la suya, fuese libre de ese tipo de preocupaciones?

La mirada del profesor se suavizó entonces, incapaz de evitar que su mente reconociese el hilo de sus pensamientos... 

—Cualquier padre daría la vida por que su hijo viviera sin problemas...

Erik sintió que irremediablemente se estaba perdiendo parte importante de la conversación, pero no dijo nada más al respecto.

—Quieres lo mejor para él, Tony. Todos lo queremos...

—¿Y si Peter prefiere quedarse? No esperas que lo obligue... —dijo Tony, mirándolo con cierta incredulidad

Charles se mostró ligeramente avergonzado.

—En realidad... Solo hace falta tu autorización... Peter parecía más que dispuesto a ir a la Mansión cuando lo hablamos ayer...

El castaño entrecerró los ojos, recobrando la olvidada sensación de inconformidad, y reconociendo inmediatamente que el culpable de todo aquello.

—Dime que está aquí... —pidió, serio— Y pídele a tu esposo que deje de apuntarme con estas cosas, realmente está poniéndome de los nervios...

El Profesor sonrió ligeramente, y sin intercambiar mirada alguna con el otro, Erik detuvo inmediatamente el movimiento de los péndulos de acero sobre la mesa del milllonario. Suspiró por lo bajo antes de hablar.

—Stephen, amigo mío... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos reunimos todos?—comenta Xavier, risueño.

—¿Realmente era necesario exponerme así? —se queja el hechicero, al aparecer frente a los hombres, el de ojos azules sonríe divertido.

—Fue una experiencia interesante... —admite— Creí que habías dicho que la dimensión de espejo era innacesible par nosotros...

—Siempre puedo equivocarme...—le recordó Strange, sereno.

Tony le dedicó una mirada enfurruñada al médico, antes de volver su atención al director del instituto.

—Estoy seguro de que la cena será divertida -y no me veas así, estás en la ciudad, te llevas a mi hijo, y te juro que te arrastraré hasta la torre de ser necesario; cenarás en mi casa- pero... Strange y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir. **Importantes** asuntos.

Erik alzó una ceja conteniendo sin demasiada dificultad la burla en sus ojos, y Charles le miró por apenas segundos antes de que el primero se pusiera de pie. El gesto de su mano al moverse fue casi imperceptible, dando mudas órdenes a la silla del otro, que comenzó a avanzar.

—Nos retiramos entonces. Y no tienes que amenazarme, amigo mío. Siempre es un placer verlos de nuevo... Estaremos allí a tiempo.

Tony estuvo por responderle algo no muy amigable sobre que la invitación no necesariamente debía extenderse también al pelirrojo —demasiado enfadado con el médico como para pensar correctamente— cuando la voz del telépata alcanzó su mente.

_"¿Quién es JBB?"_

Confundido, Tony miró a Charles mientras se alejaba al despedirse.

_"Desde que te conozco siempre tenías grabado sus nombres... HS... MC... SRS... PP... Y ahora JBB. ¿Es alguien importante?"_

_"No sé de quién estás hablando"_ admitió, no muy seguro.

_"Después de Peter no has dejado de pensar en ese nombre en todo el rato. ¿Pensaste alguna vez que era momento de arriesgarse de nuevo?"_

Tony abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Charles sonrió cuando Erik le llevó hasta la entrada sin mover ni un dedo.

_"Es bastante apuesto"._

Tony no está seguro de por qué pensó automáticamente en el Soldado que rescatase a su hijo tiempo atrás.

Ni por qué no se sorprendió al descubrir que al oír apuesto, solo James Buchanan Barnes ocupara su mente.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Love You**

**Capítulo 8**

 

 

 

Peter procura mantener la calma durante toda la conversación sin demasiado éxito. No puede mentir. No al hombre delante suyo. O quizá fuese posible, pero no descubría cómo aún.

—Estar nervioso es normal. Todos pasamos por esto...

Le cuesta creerlo.

—No estoy nervioso. No es como si mi padre fuera a matarme por esto...

Delante suyo, Charles sonríe de un modo discreto. Al lado de éste, Erik ahoga un quejido de molestia.

No ha aprendido a lidiar siquiera con sus propios alumnos —que eran todo menos críos— como para entender adolescentes hormonales, como lo eran los regulares del otro.

Su esposo comprendió su incomodidad, por lo que se vio obligado a tranquilizar ligeramente el ambiente.

_"Tony no podría enojarse nunca contigo, incluso aunque le fuera la vida en ello... Sé lo que te digo"_

Contrario a su padre, Peter no encontraba aquella intromisión como algo incómodo. Era, en cambio, casi relajante.

Siempre le costaba expresar su sentir en voz alta, era un alivio que el Profesor pudiese entenderlo sin tener que pronunciar palabra.

_"¿Puedo dudar un poco de eso?_ " replicó el menor en su mente

Cuando el profesor soltó una pequeña risa se sintió un poco más relajado. Tenía algo de razón, debía aceptarlo. No podía pronunciar ni una sola ocasión en la que su padre se hubiese enfadado verdaderamente con él. Nunca había ocurrido. Aunque siempre existe una primera vez para todo.

La relación que mantenía Stark con el mutante era algo que se escapaba de su comprensión. La primera vez que escuchó de él fue una vez en la que encontró a su padre refunfuñando, copa en mano, mientras tenía leía lo que tenía en sus manos. El hecho no habría sido de su interés si no hubieren sido hojas comunes y corrientes. Tony Stark, gurú de la tecnología, ¿continuaba utilizando papeles? ¿Habiendo despotricado tantas veces contra lo poco actualizado de X o Y datos? Obviamente llamó su atención.

—¿Está todo bien? —inquirió el pequeño Peter, de por lo menos 12 años.

Stark, al verse descubierto, dejó el vaso de Whiskey de lado, borró la mueca de sus labios, pese a que la incomodidad no se evaporó completamente de sus ojos. Asintió sin energía, por lo que Peter no dudó en acercarse. Miró curioso los documentos, reconociendo que más que información oficial, eran simples cartas. Una sonrisita se instaló en sus labios.

—¿Son cartas de tus amigos? —preguntó, con cierta sorpresa en su tono

Tony no pareció molestarse cuando el menor se acomodó en el sitio a su lado. No musitó palabra alguna cuando jaló la silla a unos pasos suyo, y se instaló allí sin dudarlo.

—Amigo —corrigió, más tranquilo— No soy mucho de tener amigos íntimos—le recordó

—Tío Rhodes es tu mejor amigo... Y está tía Potts—comentó el menor

—¿Puedes pensar en alguien más? —replicó el mayor, retomando su trago.

No solía hacer eso delante de su hijo, pero, demonios, necesitaba ese alivio en ese segundo.

Había dejado el alcohol hacía mucho tiempo. No dependía de él como cuando... Antes. Pero, de tanto en tanto, y especialmente en esos meses... Un trago o dos no iban a matarlo.

Sin haberse dado cuenta de sus palabras, Tony mostró un hecho increíble al pequeño. No prestó demasiada atención al silencio en el cual se había sumido. ¿Cómo iba él a saber que traumaría al chico con solo 5 palabras?

Peter trató de repasar mentalmente todas las personas que conocían. Ciertamente su padre era popular. Y, según él, amigos le sobraban... Pero cuando intentaba recordar cuántos de esos venían a visitarlos cada cierto tiempo. A su hogar. A la intimidad de su casa...  _"Tía Virginia siempre cuida de mí... Tío Rhodey siempre cuida de papá... Y..."_

—¿Qué hay del Capitán? Él siempre viene a verte...

El comentario cae como un balde de agua fría para el mayor.

—No porque lo vea seguido quiere decir que tenemos una buena relación—casi gruñe

Peter no insiste. No después de verlo tomar con más ahínco luego de nombrarlo.

—¿Ni siquiera el señor doctor?

Cuando Tony escucha el tono mortificado es que puede darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Niega con una sonrisa apenas divertida en los labios y acaricia la cabeza de su hijo.

—No pienses demasiado en ello, cariño...

—¿No es tu amigo?

—Es familia. Y ese no es su nombre, lo sabes.

Peter sonríe con cierto aire victorioso. Regresa su atención a las cartas con la curiosidad escrita en sus ojos.

—¿Es otro amigo?

Tony nunca ha sido el tipo de padre que oculta las cosas obvias. No le gusta irse por las ramas cuando considera que su hijo es capaz de entender los conceptos básicos —o los que él considera así—. Odiaba cuando su padre hacía lo mismo con él.

—Un muy buen amigo... Lo conocí a tu edad, si no mal recuerdo...—admite, y ya con el humor algo mejorado deja de lado los restos de Whiskey para sacar de entre las cartas algunas de ellas, las que puede mostrarle ahora— Su nombre es Charles. Y es un genio.

Peter se enteraría solo un año después el por qué su padre parecía particularmente lastimado en aquella ocasión. Y cómo es que esas fechas afectaban tanto su humor. Más cuando Charles enviaba correspondencia. Especialmente cuando Rogers formaba parte de la ecuación.

Había regresado temprano de la escuela ese día. Su presentación había sido un éxito. Como niño grande, no esperó a que su tío Rhodes fuese a recogerle al colegio. No señor, él era mayorcito, tenía 13 años. Podía volver solo. ¡Eran apenas 15 minutos de su casa a la escuela! Su resplandeciente orgullo fue pisoteado en cuando entro a la torre.

Se encontró con el admirado Capitán mientras pasaba por la entrada. El hombre no lo había notado siquiera, incluso cuando pasó a menos de un metro de él. Frunciendo el ceño, Peter se apresuró a subir. El corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Siempre que ese hombre llegaba allí, su padre se ponía de un humor complicado.

A veces tan enojado que reventaba cosas en su taller. Otras veces tan triste que lloraba por horas en su cuarto. Nunca había punto medio.

—¿Papá? —llamó, en cuanto entró al taller.

El nombrado se apresuró a limpiar su rostro en cuanto le oyó.

—¿Peter? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No saldrías más tarde?

El castaño se acercó al adulto con pasos lentos. Su voz lo delataba. Era de esos días bajos.

—¿Estás bien? Vi a Steve abajo...

Tony dio un respingo.

—Decirle solo Steve es irrespetuoso a tu edad—le dijo, sin responder

El menor frunció el ceño. Su padre se negaba a mirarlo.

—Creí que saldrías con Rhodes. Él pasaría por ti hoy. Deberíamos llamarlo. Estará muy preocupado...

Lo vio moverse, alejándose de él varios pasos. Rompió el silencio justo antes de que pudiera hacer la llamada.

—Papá... ¿Dónde está Samuel?

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Love You**

**Capítulo 9**

 

 

 

 

_Fue una pregunta cruel. Teniendo en cuenta que debió ser capaz de sumar dos más dos. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no pudo atreverse a preguntar de un modo distinto. Cualquier otra manera de abordar el tema le sonaba inapropiada. Cuando el tema era ya de por sí difícil. Su padre se mostró tan tenso de pronto que Peter temió que estuviese sufriendo un ataque de algo._

_Su respiración cambió._

_—¿Cómo...?_

_El menor removió el fondo de su bolsillo, al tiempo en que Tony finalmente volteaba para verlo. Parker caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban, y acomodó la foto en sus manos. Observó casi con tranquilidad la forma en que la mirada de su padre se oscurecía. Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo cuando la mirada del mayor estuvo sobre él._

_—Sé que no es mi asunto... Pero... Lo encontré aquí. Cuando fui por él... —señaló el saco que usaba, proveniente de un viejo armario de su padre— Intenté no pensar mucho en eso... Pero luego encontré los documentos de adopción..._

_Cuando su padre lo abraza el gesto le deja helado por más segundos de los que quiere admitir. ¿En qué momento ha sido él quien se ha descontrolado? Él debería estar consolando al mayor. No al revés._

_—Lo lamento...—murmura Tony— He estado pensando tanto en él que te he desplazado sin notarlo... Perdóname._

_Escuchar sus propios gemidos le hace darse cuenta de hasta dónde sus sentimientos le han controlado. Ha acusado su ausencia sin haber sido plenamente consciente de ello. Abraza de vuelta a su padre, ocultándose en su protector tacto._

_—Oh, Peter... Lo siento..._

_Incluso cuando la mayor parte del tiempo dedicaba toda su atención a él, durante el mes de abril siempre terminaba desconectándose del mundo. Y Peter se daba cuenta de ello cada vez. Un ciclo anual con el que se había familiarizado sin pensar demasiado en ello. Nunca se había atrevido a preguntar. Y, como buen niño adepto a la tecnología, se había informado por sus propios medios a través de Internet. Sitio lleno de información falsa, o mal intencionada._

_Por ello fue sencillo desarrollar cierta apatía por Rogers. Porque para el mundo entero, Anthony Edward Stark era culpable de la separación el matrimonio del siglo. ¡Y él se negaba a creerlo!_

_Si ese fuese realmente el caso, ¿por qué parecía que Steve solo venía a disculparse cada vez que tenía oportunidad? No tenía sentido alguno._

_Entonces encontró la foto. Luego regresó demasiado temprano a casa... Y finalmente fue momento de que Tony le explicase lo que había pasado en verdad._

_¿Qué sentido tenía ocultarlo?_

_—Eres joven, Peter... Y hay cosas que te tomará tiempo entender. Sé que lo harás, eventualmente... Pero por ahora, por favor, escucha antes de juzgarnos._

_Era joven, era cierto, pero fue lo suficientemente maduro como para obedecerle en ese momento. No con cierta dificultad. Tony lo ayudó a sentarse sobre la zona más alta en su mesa de trabajo, y respiró profundo antes de comenzar._

_—Steve y yo nos queríamos mucho. Lo quise más que a nadie... Y él a mí. Por eso decidimos casarnos... Éramos diferentes. Eso no es un secreto. Siempre tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero eso no era motivo para separarnos. Aprendimos a convivir y a vivir juntos. A veces, cuando quieres mucho a alguien, incluso los defectos que crees que nunca podrás aguantar, son agradables._

_"Cuando nos conocimos, yo ya era dueño de la empresa. He crecido moldeado por ella. Mis responsabilidades son grandes ahora, y lo eran más antes. Si no fuera por ti tía Potts, probablemente habría enloquecido allí... Steve fue... Un alivio en ese momento. Él salvaba al mundo mientras yo me dedicaba a encontrar una manera de ayudar a las personas sin usar el legado de tu abuelo... No fue fácil. Y me tomó mucho tiempo lograrlo._

_"Un día mientras Steve y yo paseábamos por las calles de la ciudad, nos encontramos una situación de la cual no puedo darte demasiados detalles... Conocimos a la madre de Samuel allí... Ella... No tenía razones para quedarse con el niño, y yo no podía juzgarla por ello, era comprensible. Pero Steve... Él creía que lo mejor era que lo diese en adopción... A decir verdad... Si no hubiese sido por él, seguramente nunca habríamos llegado a adoptar a nadie en ese momento. Las cosas se dieron solas... Sé que suena raro viniendo de mí, pero, hey... A veces el destino es algo caprichoso._

_"Tu hermano es... Fue... Un bebé hermoso. Creo que si lo hubieras conocido sabrías a qué me refiero. Ninguna fotografía le hacía justicia. Quién sabe, quizá sea solo porque soy su padre... Pero... Era realmente algo..."_

_Tony guardó silencio durante unos segundos, mientras el menor le miraba con los ojos todavía irritados. Stark se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Cuando la pequeña mano de Peter alcanzó la suya, le miró con cariño. Respiró hondo._

_—Éramos felices... Nunca dudes de eso. Por el tiempo que duró, Steve me hizo el hombre más feliz de la tierra... Por eso no me gusta cuando lo tratas así._

_Peter no respondió, pero en su mirada estaba escrito su recelo. "Te hirió, eso es más que suficiente para mí" parecía querer decirle, y Tony, conociéndolo como lo conocía, reconoció el gesto a la perfección, con una sonrisa que mezclaba diversión y nostalgia dijo:_

_—Pudo ser tu padre, trátalo con respeto..._

_Ante la incomodidad del menor soltó una risotada._

_—Lo sé, tampoco puedo imaginarlo._

_Peter se mostró de acuerdo, cuando la duda lo asaltó._

_—No entiendo, ¿entonces cómo fue que se separaron?_

_Aunque la incomodidad fue visible en su padre, a Peter le pareció que estaba más relajado que antes. Quizá hablar de ello fuese lo que hacía falta._

_—Pasaron cosas inesperadas... Honestamente no se me ocurre una mejor manera de ponerlo._

_—¿Samuel?_

_Los ojos de su padre adquirieron de nuevo ese tono triste._

_—Sammy... Enfermó mientras que yo no estaba... —dijo, y por la manera inconsciente en que su mano se quedó en su pecho, para Peter fue sencillo entender dónde estaba él durante ese momento, continuó tras unos segundos— Falleció antes de que alguien pudiera saber qué estaba mal con él._

_Ante la mirada de su hijo explicó._

_—No, cariño... Stephen no fue quien lo atendió en esa ocasión. Tenía sus propios problemas en aquel entonces... Y no estábamos tan en contacto como ahora—agregó, pensativo_

_Parker no podía imaginarse aquello. Desde que llegase a la vida de Tony, no recordaba que algún otro médico le hubiese atendido. Incluso por una mínima molestia que Tony le descubriera, su padrino siempre estaba allí para examinarlo. Al principio fue muy molesto, hasta que el señor doctor le explicó que para su padre la salud era un tema muy serio que no debía tomar a juego._

_—Padre..._

_Tony le miró de nuevo, atento. Recibió el abrazo casi de manera automática, mientras que el menor susurraba._

_—Lo siento._

_No lo comprendió inmediatamente._

_—Sé lo que se siente perder a alguien querido... Así que... Lo siento._

_Nunca se esperó que aquella calma que tanto buscaba, estaba en las manos de quien menos esperaba._

_._

.

.

Cuando Peter sintió una especie de caricia que le recordó tanto a su padre, supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba. Levantó la vista —sin recordar en qué momento había decidido que el suelo era tan interesante— solo para encontrarse con la mirada del Profesor. Se le notaba taciturno, sus ojos melancólicos. Peter se sonrojó a tal grado que casi pudo sentir colorearse hasta el último de sus cabellos. ¡Había olvidado completamente al lado de quien se encontraba!

—Nunca pensé que mis intentos por alejarte serían el desencadenante... —comenta Xavier, y el menor le toma apenas un minuto comprender a qué se refiere.

Las cartas que tanto hacían rabiar a su padre...

—Creí que, si le pedía que dejara de pensar en él, le ayudarían a centrarse en lo que realmente importaba. No fue la mejor idea...

No pudo evitar enojarse un poco al oírlo.

—Samuel siempre tendrá un lugar importante en su corazón. No puedo competir contra eso...

Charles tuvo que corregirse inmediatamente.

—Discúlpame. Me he expresado mal... Sé que es importante, Peter... Lo que trataba de decir... —busco las mejores palabras antes de formular— Temía que se alejara de ti por vivir en el pasado... He tenido mis propias peleas... Y entiendo lo fácil que es dejarse llevar por los recuerdos...

Peter parecía aun algo herido. Erik, quien no había perdido atención de la conversación, apenas necesitó información para comprender lo que estaba pasando. Dejó de lado la moneda con la que se encontraba jugando desde hacía un rato para luego dedicar una mirada a su esposo, este le miró con vergüenza, con esa expresión que se le escapaba cuando metía la pata sin darse cuenta.

—Como padre puedo decirte que nada es más doloroso que saber que tus hijos pelean por tu afecto.

Peter le miró sorprendido. Una parte por que era la primera vez que se metía en la conversación, y en otra porque nunca se habría esperado un comentario así viniendo de él. Un hombre tan intimidante, con esa mirada tan fría...

—Si Stark te escuchara, probablemente se sentiría mal consigo mismo... Y eso es justo lo que Charles quería evitar.

El menor intentó comprender su punto. Miró al pelirrojo, antes de mirar de nuevo al Profesor. Éste hizo un gesto de culpa mientras le mostraba uno de sus recuerdos. Uno que fue celosamente guardado. La sensación de arrepentimiento estaba marcada con fuego.

_Lo vio primero desde fuera, como si otra persona le estuviese observando. Se sonrojó cuando entendió que, efectivamente, en ese momento, el Profesor se había mirado desde los ojos del otro, en un vínculo tan bien formado entre ambos que apenas eran conscientes de las veces en que el Profesor hacía aquello._

_Nunca buscando información en su mente, pero siempre presente, de un modo extraño._

_Erik le observaba desde el fondo de la habitación, mientras movía las piezas de ajedrez del tablero con parsimonia. Charles se encontraba frente a su escritorio, varias hojas apiladas alrededor suyo en perfectas bolas de basura. Siempre frustrándose con la manera en que expresaba lo que estaba pensando._

_Inició una nueva carta._

_**Querido amigo:** _

_**Para el momento en que tengas esta carta en tus manos, el día, seguramente, ha llegado... Odio ser quien traiga el tema a colación, pero estoy seguro de que tú te me has adelantado nuevamente con ello.** _

_Continuó largo rato antes de desecharla. Inició nuevamente._

_**Lamento tu pérdida infinitamente. Siempre tendrás en mí un amigo en quien confiar, un hombro donde llorar, o un compañero para salir a distraerte... Si me dieses la oportunidad de hacerlo...** _

_La arrugó._

_**He de insistirte, como en cada oportunidad, que me dejes ir a verte. Sé lo difícil que debes de estarlo pasando, y, aunque no pretendo que ignores el dolor que continúas sintiendo, te pido que por favor pienses en tu hijo. Más que Samuel... Peter te necesita en este momento...** _

_Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, antes de sentir el cálido tacto de unas manos acariciando sus hombros. Peter casi podía sentir la intranquilidad como suya en ese momento. El recuerdo se volvió borroso, había una parte de éste que, claramente, el Profesor no estaba dispuesto a mostrarle..._

_—Está herido, y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo..._

_Erik acarició su rostro, y solo hasta que se observa a través de los ojos de Magneto nota las pequeñas lágrimas en los orbes azules._

_—Podemos tomar el jet inmediatamente... Pero eso no es lo que te detiene..._

_Charles esconde su rostro entre sus manos por unos segundos, mientras que el otro se dedica a dibujar formas por sobre su espalda, en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Lleva varios días así. Varios años así._

_Luego de que Stark desapareciera y las cartas mensuales cesaran, Charles pasó semanas intranquilo. No ayudó demasiado que Erik, en aquel momento, tuviese una de sus epifanías que le orillaban a tratar de conquistar el mundo. Para cuando las cosas volvieron a calmarse, las noticias ya hablaban sobre el divorcio del año. Eso afectó el humor del telépata de modo notable. Y fue más evidente cuando las cartas continuaron sin llegar._

_No se atrevió a mandar ninguna al principio, aunque ganas no le faltaron. Escribió borrador tras borrador, sin llegar a enviar nada tras varios meses, meses que pronto se volvieron años. Tantas cosas ocurrieron entonces..._

_—Él no va a recibirme fácilmente, Erik... ¡Lo abandoné!_

_—Tenías tus propias preocupaciones._

_Charles frunció el ceño, molesto. Apartó al otro de golpe._

_—¿Y por quién fue eso?_

_Erik no respondió. Claro que sabía que eso había sido su responsabilidad._

_Charles sintió deseos de jalar su cabello de la desesperación. Su preocupación había aumentado en niveles increíbles desde que Strange le llamara. El doctor, preocupado por la salud del genio, y tras hablarlo con el coronel Rhodes, había decidido que lo mejor era contactar al único que había sido capaz de encaminar al terco hombre más de una vez._

_—Te ha respondido antes, incluso estando molesto contigo, ¿por qué debe ser diferente ahora?_

_El Profesor no responde. Demasiado irritado como para molestarse en hacerlo. Pero el comentario del otro tiene un punto. Evidentemente, sus peleas de antaño poco o nada pueden compararse con la situación que tiene por delante._

_—Estoy metiéndome en sus asuntos más de lo que nunca hice. Siempre que intento encaminar a alguien a hacer el bien, nunca termina bien para mí..._

_Si su esposo se ha ofendido por ello, no puede percibirlo._

_—Si te considera su amigo, te escuchará._

_El Profesor le mira con enfado mal disimulado. Erik toma su mano entonces, pese a que el malestar continuó en su mirada, la ira se va disipando a cada segundo que pasa._

_—Él nunca ha sido como yo... E incluso si lo fuera... Eres la persona más insistente que conozco. Va a escucharte, no lo dudes._

_Finalmente, la verdadera preocupación de Xavier sale a relucir cuando la mano del otro está fuertemente agarrada a la suya._

_—Erik... ¿Él me odiará por esto?_

_—Estás intentando salvar la relación que tiene con su hijo... Quizá le duela ahora... Pero algún día sabrá agradecértelo... Tal como yo lo hice._

_._

.

.

Peter ahoga un gemido de sorpresa cuando escucha el familiar carraspeo tras ellos. Siente que palidece, y la frase de envejecer segundos tiene sentido para él, finalmente.

—Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, jovencito... —dice Tony, serio, mientras coloca una mano en su hombro.

Ha pasado olímpicamente de los otros dos, que están sentados frente a ambos. Aquello sería un gesto grosero viniendo de él —a sabiendas de que, al menos uno de los dos, es un amigo que no ha visto en mucho tiempo—, pero teniendo en cuenta de lo que pasa últimamente en sus vidas ser políticamente correcto es la última de sus preocupaciones.

—Hola, padre... —saluda, intentando sonar sereno, sin éxito.

Tony le dedica una mirada helada, pero no dice nada más.

Charles interviene entonces, con una sonrisa amplia en los labios.

—Así que... Ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos veíamos aquí... ¿No es así?


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Love You**

**Capítulo 10**

 

 

 

 

Mantiene una expresión imperturbable en el rostro mientras que la explicación es dada. Tony se limita a escuchar —como pocas veces fuera de casa, pero de manera habitual cuando se trata de él— la forma en que el menor continúa hablando. Peter intenta excusarse, por supuesto, sin embargo nada parece ser suficiente para su serio padre. 

—No sé cómo controlarlo, y sé que no es lo que planeamos pero realmente yo... 

La verborrea amenaza con continuar por lo que parecen horas que no terminaran nunca, por lo que el mayor interviene. 

—Basta—pronuncia Stark finalmente— Solo... Basta—dice ante la mirada arrepentida del joven chico.

Desvía la mirada hasta observar a Stephen y pronto siente otro par de ojos insistiendo por algo más de atención. Intercambia una mirada con Charles antes de que un suspito abandone sus labios. Los ojos brillantes de Xavier parecen capaces de barrer con su renuencia y necesita unos segundos para hablar. 

—Creo que hay un malentendido aquí. Y no estás viendo el verdadero problema, jovencito. 

Peter, quien continuaba hablando en voz baja, cierra la boca segundos antes de apretar los labios de manera ligera. Inhala lentamente mientras que su mirada sigue la silueta de su tutor. Los ojos verdecinos tampoco pierden detalle de éste. Observa a Stark dirigir sus pasos al mini bar y sigue el movimiento de sus manos cuando acomoda el vaso de cristal sobre la barra. Erik intercambia apenas un gesto con Charles para luego ponerse de pie. Antes de que Tony consiga llenar mucho más el recipiente la mano pálida del más alto detiene sus movimientos.

—Este no es el tipo de conversación que quieres mantener bajo los efectos del alcohol—le recuerda Magneto, Tony frunce el ceño.

Mira a Xavier antes de que el murmullo del mayor llegue de manera casi dificultosa hasta sus oídos.

—Piensa en el ejemplo que le estás dando a tu hijo...

Torciendo los labios, Tony aparta el líquido de su posesión. La preocupada mirada del chico continúa sobre él. Respira un segundo, pronto pasan 10 más. Finalmente su mirada recae sobre el menor.

—Quiero que quede claro...—dice tras un silencio que se sintió mortalmente largo— Y realmente espero pongas atención en esto...

El hombre de hierro intenta ignorar la ligera sonrisa que descubre en Charles al mirarle de reojo. Ignora además la ligera sensación de vergüenza que lo atraviesa.

—Eres mi hijo, Peter Parker. Eso no está en discusión y necesitarás matarme para hacerme cambiar de opinión...

Los ojos cristalizados del castaño lo hacen proseguir. Sus pasos parecen imitar a un león enjaulado, y a pesar de que existe cierta altanería en su andar, no se nota tan imponente como de costumbre.

—Me elegiste como guardián hace años, y hasta este momento no he pensado en más que en lo que considero mejor para ti... 

La voz del mayor adquiere entonces tintes amargos. Un esbozo de tristeza se nota en sus ojos, y bajo esta se ve la culpa también.

—El que tengamos que tener esta conversación delante de otras personas es un claro ejemplo de que no estaba preparado para esto... 

Cuando el de ojos verdes nota las intenciones de su esposo por acercarse, detiene sus movimientos con apenas un movimiento de manos. Charles lo mira de reojo.

_"Dale tiempo_ " aconseja sin pronunciar palabra alguna. 

Sin darse cuenta, el discurso de Tony se vuelve más rápido, y más triste. La coherencia se pierde a medida que avanza.

—Paternidad... No existe semejante término. La sola palabra habla de un apropiado cuidado y yo como padre...

—No has sido más que el mejor padre que pude haber pedido—le corta Peter.

La oración dicha obliga a Stark a levantar la mirada, misma que había obviado la insistencia del menor segundos atrás. No se siente capaz de creer de manera inmediata.

—Señor Stark... —inicia él, su voz asemejándose peligrosamente con el apelativo que usase durante meses de convivencia

Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que le llamó así.

—Perdí a mis padres—le recuerda en un tono vagamente serio, y su voz adquiere firmeza a cada palabra— Eso lo sé... —afirma, su mirada ligeramente entristecida— Sé además que todavía lucho por hacer las pases con la idea de que perdieron la vida protegiendo la mía...  —el menor apunta su pecho al continuar— Sé qué me duele y por qué lo hace... 

Entonces su mirada pasa por los presentes al continuar.

—Y sé que la presencia de estas personas no es un capricho ni un infortunio. Es una necesidad... Es parte se nuestra necesidad.

Señala apenas a la pareja, quienes se mantienen en completo silencio.

—Necesitabas la ayuda del Profesor Xavier desde hace tiempo, pero te negabas a ceder a ello... Creías que te hacía débil.

Luego señalo a su padrino.

—Sé cuánta falta te hacía Stephen, y cuánto postergabas sus conversaciones porque pensabas que iba a juzgarte...

—Pete...

—Papá... Yo lo sé.

Cuando estan cara a cara, la mirada del menor está nublada por la capa húmeda que se espesa segundo a segundo. Tony no está mejor.

—Necesitabas ayuda conmigo—dice, y se corrige rápidamente— Necesitas ayuda... 

—Se supone que debería poder cuidarte solo, Peter... Soy tu padre.

—Es porque eres mi padre que tienes que aceptar ayuda.

Las manos ligeramente temblorosas del chico toman las ajenas.

—Es cierto. No estabas preparado para semejante responsabilidad antes. No podías hacerlo solo... Y decidiste arriesgarte en ello de cualquier manera.

Cuando Parker baja la mirada, la primera lágrima se escapa.

—Por encima del resto, me elegiste a mi.

El padre limpia rápidamente la primera gota que escapa de una mirada que, irónicamente, es similar a la suya. Ignora, por supuesto, las propias.

—Tu me elegiste primero...—le recuerda en un murmullo.

—Tengo miedo, papá...—confiesa finalmente Peter, sin poder guardar aquel secreto por más tiempo

Cuando su padre lo abraza regresa el gesto con algo más de intensidad. La imagen para Stephen no difiere mucho de la primera vez que les visitó durante un ataque de pánico por parte del mayor. Tony tenía poco más de año con la custodia del chico. Era ese tipo de día donde la nostalgia ganaba, y él finalmente cedía ante la tristeza que parecía engullirlo con fuerza.

_"Señor Strange. Ayuda. Necesito ayuda. El señor Stark. Papá está..."_

Y aunque en cada oportunidad Peter se emocionaba por sus inesperadas apariciones a través de los portales, esa noche no celebró. Ese día no fue grato en lo absoluto. Ni bien consiguieron que el hombre retomase la consciencia, el niño corrió a sus brazos.

La insistencia de un par de ojos obligaron a Strange a apartar la mirada. Se cruzo con los ojos de Charles inmediatamente. Sostuvo el peso de aquella mirada antes de rendirse.

_"Son tiempos distintos, Stephen_ " le recordó el telépata " _No están desprotegidos ahora..."_

_"¿Se supone que eso debe consolarme? Vivieron un infierno, Charles..."_

_"Y sin embargo, están aquí..."_

La mirada del director se encontró con aquella que le buscaba. Sonrió cálidamente ante el gesto que demostraba el otro. Tony continuaba abrazando al menor, observándolo.

—¿Puedes prometerlo?—cuestionó, no sin cierto recelo.

Incluso si estaba más hecho a la idea, no podía evitarlo. No quería dejarlo ir todavía. No podía hacerlo, no fácilmente.

—Preferiría no mentirte, amigo mío. No puedo prometer que no sufrirá... 

—No quiero que se lastime, Charles. No quiero que ni tu, ni él lo lleven al límite—declaró, y miró a Erik con cierto desprecio.

La sonrisa prepotente del pelirrojo fue amplia.

—¿Temes que conozca su verdadero potencial?—se mofó

—Erik—advirtió su esposo, a sabiendas de que su participación no ayudaría demasiado.

Tony apartó ligeramente al menor, visiblemente alterado.

—Temo que lo lleves por el mal camino, si es que te interesa saberlo...—admite— Eres lo que menos necesita...

—Tony—intervino entonces el médico

—Pa...—intentó Peter a su vez

—No. Escucha —le cortó Tony, apartándose completamente de él— Esto es serio...—afirmó— Charles, te confiaría mi vida si no tuviera a nadie más, pero él... —dijo Stark, dejando la frase en el aire.

Xavier ocultó bien la tristeza que el comentario le provocó. Lo comprendía, aunque doliera. No era una buena opción. Lo sabía. Alguien con una moral tan voluble a causa de la persona amada...

" _No..._ " pensó, aunque la voz sonó distinta a la propia " _En realidad..._ "

—Eso es lo que te vuelve su mejor opción... Su única opción.

La voz de Erik inunda la estancia entonces, firme, seria y sin la menor duda. Su porte intimida sin mayor dificultad. Cualquiera podría sentir miedo de él con semejante aura alrededor de él.

Cualquiera menos el hombre delante suyo.

—Lo que odia en ti es lo que posee él mismo —continúa, y la falta de respuesta le permite continuar—  Stark aborrece la idea solo en apariencia, pero no es muy distinto a ti... —las palabras abandonan su boca cual veneno, su tono siendo frío y sin mayor sentimiento— Si Rogers volviese arrastrándose ahora, lo perdonaría sin demorar demasiado... No tiene derecho de juzgar tus actos, si es del mismo modo con él...

—¡Erik! ¡Eso es suficiente!—dice Charles de pronto, y al mirarlo Magneto descubre la presión ejercida sobre cada objeto voluble a su don.

Incluso ahora Erik era incapaz de controlarlo. Su poder, al saberlo en peligro —por mínimo que pareciera— se escapaba de su consciencia en cuestión de segundos. Cuando mira a su alrededor antes de mirar nuevamente a su esposo éste tiene una expresión de enfado. La ha cagado, lo sabe. La mirada de Xavier habla por sí sola. Su ceño fruncido es leve, pero su tono es helado.

—No estás ayudando...—le remarca, molesto.

—Fierrito tiene razón, Charles—dice de pronto el castaño, apartándose del chico— ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? ¿No es eso es lo que dice...? ¿Qué puedo saber yo de su pasado?

Peter intercambia una mirada con su padrino, quien se nota ahoga un suspiro. Cuando el menor hace un gesto Strange replica en voz baja.

—Ni lo intentes, niño...

Stark se aleja de ellos mientras avanza con firmeza hasta el más alto. Magneto no parece amedrentado por su mirada ni por su actitud. Mantiene una postura altiva que ha dejado de enorgullecerle. Ha decepcionado a Charles, eso es suficiente castigo.

—¿Qué sabré yo de lo que Charles ha hecho? Fierro... Tu realmente estás sobrestimando el tipo de relación que tenemos, ¿no es así?—farfulla, irritado— ¿Crees realmente que no lo sé? La mierda que le hiciste pasar una y otra vez...

Erik no responde.

—Pero tienes razón, no es mi maldito problema. Así como Steve no es tu jodido asunto... ¿Y qué si todavía lamento mi pasado con él, Lensherr? ¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios sabes tú sobre eso? ¿Qué sabes tú de preocupaciones, en realidad?

El pelirrojo le mantiene la mirada.

—Tienes un pasado de mierda, y también lo tiene él... —declara, mirando al director— ¿No lo sabes? ¡Todos aquí compartimos eso! —exclama alto, antes de regresar su atención a él— ¿Pero sabes qué? Tú... —dice señalándolo— Tú no tienes derecho de decirlo... Ni de pensarlo siquiera... ¿Perdiste a tu familia, Erik? ¿En serio...? ¿Crees que perdiste algo en realidad?

_"Tony..."_ intenta entonces el telépata " _Tony... Por favor..."_ El nombrado lo ignora.

—Mira dónde estás parado, Erik... Mira con quién estás ahora—murmura bajo, con desprecio— No importa cuánto te guste pensar que has sufrido... Tienes todo ahora.  Tienes todo. Ese hombre de ahí... Ese maldito hombre te adora—declara, señalando a Charles con apenas un gesto de cabeza— ¿Tú lo amas igual...? ¿Hiciste votos sobre eso? Yo no lo creo... Yo no te creo. Y no importa lo que digas para engañarte, ni lo que él diga para mentirte... Nada cambiará el hecho que tú y yo sabemos... Él tampoco lo cree. 

Cara a cara, y mirándose con una expresión que por poco sería tildada de odio, la postura del más alto se relaja. Es imperceptible en un primer momento, pero al separar los labios —mismos que se encontraban fruncidos segundos ates— su voz denota su creciente calma. 

_"Estamos hablando del futuro de su hijo, Erik..."_

_"Que esté a la defensiva no debería sorprenderte"_

_"¿Qué harías tú si fuera tu hijo el que estuviese en esta situación?"_

_"¿Qué harías tú si este fuese Pietro?"_

Las palabras de Charles son las únicas que consiguen que su respiración comience a normalizarse con el pasar de los segundos que simulan horas enteras. Es solo su recurrente llamado lo que detiene su ira creciente. Ante la endurecida mirada de Stark, él suelta el aire de manera lenta. Su pulso disminuye también, muy paulatinamente, de modo casi imperceptible. Le toma unos momentos más encontrar el punto perfecto entre la ira que amenza con desbordarse y una evidente serenidad.

Es el dolor hablando.

Su esposo no necesita decirlo para que Erik pueda darse cuenta de ello.

—Sé que piensas que intento molestarte, Stark... —comienza—Comprendo el por qué lo crees—confiesa, serio— Eres tú quien se niega a comprender lo que pasa delante de tus narices... Eres una reina del drama, y lo has sido siempre.

La mirada ofendida del castaño no es inesperada.

—¿Disculpa?—casi escupe, molesto.

—Pero esta discusión no es sobre ti, y mucho menos sobre mi.

Tony le mira con extrañeza por un breve instante. Strange suelta el aire que retenía de manera inconsciente. "Para variar" piensa de manera casi inmediata. Por una vez, Erik Lensherr decidió comportarse como el adulto que era.

—Esta conversación ha dejado de girar alrededor tuyo desde hace tiempo. Y lo único que debería importarte es lo que él quiere... —continúa Erik, y señala entonces al chico, que les mira atento, a la expectativa— Obsérvalo atentamente, Stark... Ese de ahí... No es un chico común y corriente.

La postura del menor se relaja por un instante. 

Peter había comenzado a temer con seriedad que el traje de su padre pudiese ser objeto de manipulación del otro. Prefería no imaginar más allá de eso, gracias.

—No es un chico ordinario.

—Por supuesto que no... Es mi hijo—medio ruge el castaño

—No es solo tu hijo.

Tony le mira sin comprender por unos instantes. Sus facciones se endurecen tenuemente al comprender lo que dirá. La palabra que antes causaba temor, y ahora le llena de rabia. No contra una especie, sino contra lo que hacia la jodida sociedad.

—No importa cuánto odies la idea, o cuánto me odies a mí. Pero ese chico de ahí dejó de ser tu hijo hace mucho tiempo... Si fuese cualquier otro no habrías dudado en hablarle a Charles sobre ello. Pero tu sabes lo duro que es... Nunca lo viviste, pero tienes una idea clara de lo que pasará ahora... Sabes lo difícil que puede ser... Lo complicado que será para él.

—Es mi hijo...—repite entonces Tony, observando al menor, y su mirada se engancha a la de éste sin remedio alguno— Es mi único hijo—agrega, preocupado— Lo único que me queda...

—¿Y lo harás más difícil para él?—inquiere Erik, visiblemente calmado.

Odiaba conversar con los padres en estas situaciones. Su esposo tenía razón. Nunca se volvía fácil... Pero ante un terco como lo era él mismo, era un poco más lógico el camino a seguir. En entender qué debía decir.

Los pensamientos de Tony hacen un revuelo menos evidente conforme avanza el tiempo. El telépata mantiene una última mirada con su esposo, compartiendo sin querer el temor que inunda la mente del otro. Las ideas varias que revoloteaban desde que la palabra misma cayó allí. Los recuerdos que guardaba de las cartas de Charles, los recuerdos de las anécdotas que otros mutantes compartieran en alguna que otra oportunidad. Y, por supuesto, el pensamiento que seguía presentándose sin demora una y otra vez en cada instante en que la idea se volvía más real.

_"No es justo para él..."_

_"Daría lo que fuera para que no fuera él..."_

La mirada de Erik parece suavizarse un poco cuando lo escucha. Antes se creía capaz de empatizar con su causa, pero no es sino hasta que lo oye que puede sentirlo. El temor de un padre. El miedo real de que cualquier cosa vaya mal. Si lo deja ir, ¿quién estaría cuando nadie más pudiera acudir? ¿Cómo serían sus días a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo sería volverse un ente aparentemente ajeno de la sociedad actual tras vivir una " _vida normal_ "?

Erik desearía poder mentirle del modo en que Charles deseaba hacerlo también. Pero ambos saben que no hay manera de hacerlo. Imaginar un camino fácil es un maldito delirio en una situación como la suya.

Peter Parker fue afectado por la mordida que pudo matarlo por una razón.

Era un mutante. 

Y, como tal, debía ser entrenado en aquel menester.

—Lo lamento, Stark—confiesa él, sincero— Pero de esto, tú no puedes protegerlo.

.

.

.

.


End file.
